


Youth

by Dream_nootInnit



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Backstory, Blue Neighborhood, First Kiss, First Love, Gay, M/M, Oneshot, Romance, Songfic, Youth, cove, first romance, headcannon, troye sivan - Freeform, wild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29548986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_nootInnit/pseuds/Dream_nootInnit
Summary: Their high school brought the seniors out to a college campus near the shore and reserved three floors of dorms to accommodate for the class of about 180 kids. The only thing they did to prevent people from walking out, though, is a hall monitor. It’s a really dumb idea, but they are working under the American school system.And with that freedom, Dream decides to sneak out with his teammate to a secret cove where he realizes something.-----------This is the backstory of Chapter 8 in my main book, Midnight! I am currently in the process of editing Midnight so I decided to format this in the meantime. This can be read alone or with the main book, up to you!
Kudos: 11





	Youth

**Author's Note:**

> TW: N/A
> 
> Based off Youth and Wild by Troye Sivan, you can listen to them as they play in the story.
> 
> Text in italics without quotation marks are thoughts, text in italics with quotation marks are lyrics.

“Shhh,” Dream shushes his friend, Asher.

They are sitting with their ears pressed against the door, completely silent. The only thing they hear is a faint buzzing noise thanks to the flickering light above the sink. 

“Yeah yeah, you got the keycard, fork, and duct tape?” Asher asks, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“Yeah, I got it.” Dream says, peeking out into the dorm hallway.

Their high school brought the seniors out to a college campus near the shore and reserved three floors of dorms to accommodate for the class of about 180 kids. The only thing they did to prevent people from walking out, though, is a hall monitor. It’s a really dumb idea, but they are working under the American school system.

“Ok, I’ll go to the bathroom and text. The hall monitor switches over at exactly 9 pm, midnight, and 4 am. We have about three minutes until he switches.” Asher says before slipping out the door. 

Dream shoulders the backpack they stuffed with towels, snacks, and flashlights. He also makes sure to grab Asher’s jacket since it would be kind of suspicious to take a windbreaker to a bathroom in the middle of the night.

_ We’re really gonna sneak out on a school trip. Now I’ve been chased by the cops before for school, but I’d really rather this not go wrong. My diploma could literally be taken away in an instant since graduation is next week. Hope Asher stays cool. Probably will, he does well under pressure. _

Three minutes pass, and Dream’s phone buzzes. He slips out the dorm and into the community bathroom. Asher ushers him into the handicapped stall which has a window in it for some reason. Using the fork, Dream wedges the prongs under the window and lifts it up an inch. Then, they lift it up and slip out into the bushes. Asher makes sure to use a wad of duct tape to fill the gap so that they can get back into the bathroom easily. As a precaution, he makes a makeshift handle out of the tape and attaches it.

“Alright let's go!” Dream whispers as they take off down the sidewalk.

The warm wind nips at their skin, inviting them to the ocean. Beckoning them closer. 

They slow down once they leave the campus, resorting to walking at a peaceful pace.

“So, sneaking out. You done it before?” Asher asks.

“A few times, nothing like this before. I did run from the cops last year though.”

“Oh yeah, you were famous for that dude,” the brunette laughs. “The school wouldn’t stop talking about the urban legend of a kid wearing all black racing through backyards at midnight.”

“Yeah,” Dream chuckles sheepishly. “Have you snuck out before? You seem like both the teachers pet and the class rebel.”

“Nah I’ve never snuck out, my parents never gave me a reason to.” He shrugs. 

“You’re doing pretty well for this being your first time. My sister wanted me to help her sneak out so she could catch a gig one of her friends were playing at last year, nearly set off the house alarm in the process.”

“Oof,” he laughs. “So I’m guessing you know all the secrets of being a bad boy?”

“I wouldn’t say that,” Dream rubs his neck while smirking. “I could be a bad boy if you wanted me to, though.”

“Nah man I prefer the dorky quarterback.”

They step off the campus and into the city streets, path still set on the ocean stretching for miles and miles in the distance. 

They make light banter, referencing the horrid teachers they’ve had in school and what gossip they believe.

“I’m telling you, Grace Hectez is the one who spread that picture of a pencil stuck up Derreck’s nose. No one else would’ve thought to have their phone out except her.”

“And if it was a real picture, which I still highly doubt, how come Derreck’s nose wasn’t broken?”

“Because the pencil wasn’t long enough for that. He just had a really bad nosebleed.”

“Alright I guess you win.”

They near the dock and look around, noticing it’s mostly deserted. The local law enforcement left a little after sunset, so it’s just them. 

“Where is this place we’re going?” Dream asks. “We need to get to the water but this shore is completely trashed.”

“My friend said you need to go under the dock and find a cave that leads to the cove.”

“Alright, let’s head down.” Dream nods, taking out a flashlight as they descend the sand dunes. 

They nearly slip on the way down, but manage to stay upright. There is a ridiculous amount of glass and trash on the beach as well, causing them to travel slower than they hoped.

“There’s a cave up here, you think that’s the right one?” Dream gestures with the flashlight, briefly illuminating a small hole in the rocky cliff.

“I think so because the other side of the dock is townhomes, no rock.” Asher nods.

They head into the opening, carefully making sure not to lose their footing nor hit their heads. The cavern is slightly damp with residual seafoam and humidity, making the floor slippery.

It’s a short but tight walk, forcing the two football players to crouch the entire way.

When they emerge from the other side, they stand up and stretch in relief. The difference between this cove and the public dock is shocking. There is little to no trash here, instead only various driftwood branches and some rocks. It’s a very serene scene, with the soothing crashing of the waves the only source of sound. It’s low tide, so the waves aren’t large at all. The edge of the water seems to glow slightly with the reflection of the rising moonlight. 

“We made it, it looks kind of plain.” Asher shrugs.

“Here,” Dream reaches down and picks up a rock and pitches it into the dark water.

Like magic, colorful waves ripple from the impact. The algae speckles the water like a mini galaxy; it swirls and folds over itself creating a masterpiece. 

“Wow,” Dream sighs. “That’s amazing.”

“Yeah it really is,” Asher smiles, grabbing Dream’s forearm before dragging him closer. 

They set their stuff down near the water, making sure to keep it far away from the crashing waves. Asher opens his Spotify and hits shuffle, letting whatever he was listening to last resume.

It’s an upbeat song, Dream’s not sure what it is.

They both take off their shoes, but Asher takes it a step further. He starts stripping down to his underwear, causing Dream to spin faster than a football.

“What?” Asher chuckles. “We’re literally locker neighbors and dormmates. It’s all cool, you probably don’t want to walk back to the dorms with wet clothes.

Dream nods, turning around to take off his own clothes. His eyes linger a little too long, though. Asher’s skin is coated with the faintest sheen of sweat, glowing in the moonlight. 

_ “What if we lost our minds? _

_ What if we left them fall behind _

_ And they're never found?" _

They sprint to the water, intercepting the crashing waves with shouts of freedom. The water explodes into a swirling portal of color, with the teal green algae dotting every inch.

_ “My youth is yours” _

They laugh and splash, trying their best to dunk each other.

_ “Trippin on skies, sippin waterfalls” _

At one point, it turns into a wrestling match.

Asher takes a running start before barrelling into Dream, knocking them over. Dream lands in the surf, the water just barely coming past his knees. Dream’s hand slides against Asher’s wet skin as he tries to push the boy off him. They roll around in the crashing waves, their laughter and music filling the silence.

_ “My youth is yours, runaway and forever more” _

A few minutes later, they drag themselves onto the sand, coughing up water.

“You ass,” Asher mutters between coughs.

“Your fault,” Dream hiccups. 

It takes them a few minutes to flush the salt water out of their systems, and they resort to laying down on the sand, looking up at the rising moon. A soft song plays from Asher’s phone, filling the air with a relaxing ambience. Despite that, there’s an underlying tone of tension. One they’re both aware of.

“So… we haven’t really talked much after that party,” Asher starts.

_ “Trying hard not to fall, on the way home” _

“Yeah, odd since we’re on the same team.” Dream notes.

“Well I’m defense and you’re not so it makes sense.”

“I’m getting the feeling you’re trying to tell me something?” Dream chuckles.

“Yeah, just wanted to know… were you comfortable with it? I mean, we were both kinda drunk and I was stoned so… there wasn’t much talking.”

“Did you want to talk about it?” Dream sits up, leaning on his elbow as he turns to face the brunette.

“Do you?” He asks, joining Dream in the propped up position.

“Well, you brought it up,” Dream chuckles.

“Well, I mean…” Asher pauses. “I’ve… never kissed a boy.”

“Neither have I, actually. Believe it or not,” Dream blushes lightly.

“Really? You’re the dude who stood up on a bench in the locker room and sang WAP.” 

“I know, hard to believe isn’t it?” Dream laughs. “It was a bet from my friend, Sapnap, and I wasn’t about to back down.”

“Yeah… well… I wanted to tell you that…. I am gay. Actually. And I acted disgusted because the football team’s not the nicest about gay people. But…”

“That was an act?” Dream suggests. “I figured, you blushed too hard when it happened.”

_ “Two blue hearts locked in our wrong minds” _

“So, do you… you’re not surprised?” Asher asks, his eyes downcast.

“Yes and no, but I’m not in a position where it matters if I was surprised or not.” Dream says. “If you’re gay, nice! If you’re not, nice!”

“So, what are you? Are you straight?”

“I… don’t know,” Dream shrugs. “I haven’t ever really thought about it. It feels like I’ve only ever had an attraction to girls, but… it didn’t feel bad kissing you. Even if we were drunk.”

“So… do you think you’d be bi?”

“I’m…” Dream pauses to think. “Questioning. I guess, open?”

“So, would you mind if I,” His eyes flicker down to Dream’s lips, and Dream notices.

_ “Never knew love could hurt this good” _

They wait a few moments, their breaths tense. Dream decides that he’s gotten enough of a confirmation when Asher’s eyes trail down the blond’s body a few times.

He leans forward and cups his chin, before kissing him. Asher gasps before his body freezes, unsure of what to do.

_ “But it drives me wild” _

“Was that okay?” Dream asks, their noses barely touching.

Asher hesitantly moves forward, his hand leaving the sand to roam Dream’s chest. Their bodies slide closer as they kiss. They dance around each other, their toes barely tapping the ground out of hesitation. Neither boys have ever kissed a boy like this, but neither want to stop. The feeling is addicting. The taste is tantalizing. 

Asher slowly shifts closer until he ends up straddling Dream’s lap. He cautiously settles his weight onto the taller of the two. Dream’s hands wander down his back before he sits them both up and pulls Asher’s hips closer.

His hands tighten around Asher’s thighs, coaxing a moan from him.

They continue their kissing, feeling as if they can’t breathe unless they touch. They feel limitless. Infinite. Free of worry. 


End file.
